XOXO High : The XO Class
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Akademi bergengsi XOXO High adalah akademi dimana hanya orang-orang berstandar tinggi atau dengan background keluarga yang kayalah yang dapat masuk dan bersekolah di XOXO High. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila murid dengan latar belakang keluarga biasa bersekolah disana? Apalagi ditempatkan di XO Class? All hell broke into chaos SuhoxAll


**XOXO High : The XO Class**

**Summary :** Akademi bergengsi XOXO High adalah akademi dimana hanya orang-orang berstandar tinggi atau dengan background keluarga yang kayalah yang dapat masuk dan bersekolah disana , tapi apa yang terjadi bila murid dengan latar keluarga biasa bersekolah disana? Apalagi ditempatkan di XO Class? All hell broke into chaos SuhoxAll

Inspired by 3,6,5 EXO's Lyric (Kiss Version)

* * *

**_First XO : The Letter , Hwang Joonmyeon and bid a farewell_**

Pria berperawakan besar itu terdiam saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa anak yang ia buang bersama selirnya telah tumbuh besar dengan baik.

Ketika kedua mata-matanya menjelaskan bahwa anak kecil yang dengan kejamnya ia buang di umur 3 tahun itu telah menjadi sosok pemuda pekerja keras , berprestasi dan berkepribadian penyabar, ia tak henti menghela nafasnya dalam penyesalan.

_Mengapa aku membuangnya? Orang macam apa yang membuat anaknya menanggung beban sendirian untuk hidup?_

Tak lagi kabar mengenai Selirnya yang ternyata sudah meninggal dikarenakan penyakit paru-paru membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Seperti yang tuan minta kami juga mendapatkan file mengenai anak anda" ujar salah satu pegawainya sambil sesegera meletakan file itu diatas meja.

Matanya segera menelanjangi file itu , tanganya gemetar ketika ia melihat paras laki-laki muda yang memang benar-benar terlihat seperti dirinya. Wajahnya yang terlihat kalem , postur nya tegak dan gagah seraya membuat hatinya bergemetar , rasa bangga segera menyelimuti hatinya.

Dan dengan senyuman ia pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada kedua pegawainya

"Kirimkan dia surat penerimaan siswa di XOXO high , aku ingin anakku mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik"

* * *

Joonmyeon tersenyum

Joonmyeon selalu tersenyum

Ketika para pelanggan datang ia tak henti memamerkan kedua pipi kempotnnya dan tertawa layaknya mereka adalah seorang keluarga , tangan kecilnya dengan gesit segera membungkus roti-roti itu dengan telaten, sedikit senyuman dan sapaan selamat jalan , hari-harinya terasa lebih indah.

"Ahjumma hati-hati saat perjalanan pulang oh dan aku telah menambahkan satu Crossette Cream disana , sampaikan salamku untuk Jinki-hyeonng dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mapir!" ucap Joonmyeon dengan antusias yang membuat sang pelanggan tersenyum melihat tingkah antic pria muda didepanya

"Aigoo Algeseo~ aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada Jinki , terimakasih untuk bonusnya Joonmyeon-ya~ aku pergi dulu." Jawabnya sambil perlahan meninggalkan toko bakery kecil milik Joonmyeon , joonmyeon yang membalasnya dengan tawa hanya menganguk pelan dan melambaikan tanganya

"Hati-hati dijalan Victoria Ahjumma!"

* * *

"Joonmyeon! Selamat pagi!"

"Uwaah lihat ! itu president kim! Dia benar-benar tampan!"

"Suho-yah ! selamat pagi!"

"Pagi semua.. dan terimakasih" jawab suho dengan tawa kecil ketika ia sampai di , wajahnya terlihat sumringah ketika ia melihat kedua teman baiknya melambaikan tangan

"Joomyeon! Disini!" pekik Henry sambil tersenyum lebar , Jinri yang bersamanya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Henry

"Yah Henry-yah kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu ...aku yakin Joonmyeon pasti bisa mendengar suaramu" jelas Jinri sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik Henry, Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa

"Aku rasa kalian datang lebih awal seperti biasa , Jinri , Henry" Ujarnya

"Tentu! Sudah tugas Council untuk datang lebih awal Tuan Presiden" goda Henry

"Aku tahu aku datang agak terlambat tapi aku tak bisa melakukan hal banyak karena aku harus membuat adonan roti terlebih dahulu dipagi hari..." bisiknya yang membuat kedua temamnya tertawa

"Kami hanya bercanda Joonmyeon. But aside of that... Selamat pagi president kim!" Ujar jinri sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabat karibnya itu. Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil

"Selamat pagi juga...Henry...Jinri"

* * *

"Aku dengar kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru..." Ucap seorang pria muda dengan mata tajam kepada salah satu temanya

"Murid baru? That's new... we re barely having a new friends for like 2 years kris.." jelas temanya kepada orang bernama kris itu , kris hanya menghiraukan jawabanya dan segera duduk dikursinya

"Aku rasa begitu... kita selalu bersebelas dan kalau boleh jujur aku sudah mulai bosan dengan semua ini Yixing..." bisiknya pelan , mencoba untuk tak terdengar oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain. Yixing sendiri hanya menganguk pelan sambil menatap kris dengan tatapan memelas dan dengan segera membuka buku catatanya , ia berharap siapapun itu yang pindah ke sekolah ini tak akan ditempatkan dikelasnya.

Sebelum ia tersakiti. Sama seperti yang teman-temanya lakukan kepada Jino

* * *

"Tuan Im apa ada sesuatu yang mendadak lagi yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan santai. Ia tahu setiap namanya di panggil , pastilah hal itu akan berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya sebagai President Kim disekolahnya.

"Tidak Joonmyeon-ah ini bukan masalah event sekolah ataupun anggaran mengenai lomba lagi...ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku diskusikan denganmu.."jawabnya ringkas sambil menatap Joomyeon dengan tatapan sedih

Joonmyeon yang telah mengenal Tuan Im sejak lama mengkerutkan keningnya , ia tahu tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan biasa , ia bisa melihat kedua mata Tuan Im yang sedikit bergemetar dan tak bisa memfokuskan padanganya.

"Hal...Apakah itu?" Tanyanya lagi sedikit tak yakin

"Hari ini aku menerima surat dari Akademi terbaik diseoul XOXO High dan mereka mengirimkanku surat penerimaanmu sebagai murid disana Joonmyeon-ah..."Jelasnya yang segera membuat mata Joonmyeon terbelalak

XOXO High?

Bukankah itu Akedemi termahal dan termegah di Seoul?

Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mampu bersekolah disana?

Lagipula ia tak pernah mengikuti tes masuk sekolah itu

So how?

"Tuan Im.. Saya rasa surat tersebut bukanlah untuk saya. Saya yakin bahwa saya tak pernah mengikuti tes di XOXO High dan saya kalaupun iya saya tak akan pernah mampu untuk bersekolah disana bahkan untuk membeli sepasang seragamnya.." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan yakin

"Aku tahu ini terdengar tak masuk akal tapi surat penerimaan ini mendaftarkanmu sebagai siswa beasiswa, lagipula namamu benar-benar tercantum." Jelasnya lagi sembari memberikan Joonmyeon sepucuk surat yang dengan teliti ia baca.

_To _

_ Joonmyeon_

_Busan , South Korea_

_SM High_

_Dengan ini kami ingin menginformasikan bahwa murid Hwang Joonmyeon telah terpilih sebagai 1 dari beberapa siswa Akademi seni dikorea selatan sebagai murid beasiswa di sekolah kebanggaan kami XOXO High._

_Beasiswa yang kami berikan berada diatas keputusan KIM foundation dan telah mendata siswa berdasarkan nilai , kepribadian , kebolehan dan skill yang dipunyai oleh calon siswa kami._

_Untuk pendaftaran dan konfirmasi ulang silahkan menghubungi sekertariat kami di 0xxx-xxx-xxx_

_Dengan Hormat_

_Kim Jaejoong_

Mata Joonmyeon segera terbelalak ketika ia melihat nama "Hwang Joonmyeon" Tercantum di kertas tersebut. Ia terpilih dari jutaan siswa? Apa mereka sedang bercanda?

"Tuan , saya rasa ini kesalahan teknis-"

"Tidak Joonyeon ini bukan kesalahan teknis dan aku tahu kau berhak mendapatkan sekolah yang lebih baik dari SM High.." bisiknya pelan yang membuat Joonmyeon semakin bingung

"Tapi tuan aku-"

"Aku telah mengenalmu sejak kau masih duduk sebagai junior, aku tahu betapa sulitnya bagimu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan dengan giat belajar disini , nilai mu selalu terbaik , dan kau memiliki jiwa kepimimpinan yang hebat. Masingpun sedih bagiku untuk melepaskan murid terbaik , tetapi bila itu demi kebaikanmu..murid terbaiku...aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya nak..." jelasnya yang segera memeluk Joonmyeon layaknya seorang ayah. Joonmyeon yang tak mempunyai satupun keluarga merasa air mata membasahi kedua pipinya

"Tuan Im...aku tak ingin pergi.."

"Kau harus nak.. aku ingin melihat Joonmyeon kecilku yang selalu berusaha dengan giat mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik. Aku ingin kau bahagia..." bisiknya sambil menepuk punggung Joonmyeon pelan, Joonmyeon yang tak tahu harus berkata apalagi hanya bersedu dipelukan seseorang yang selama 2 tahun ini ia anggap sebagai ayah , keluarga , dan pemberi harapan dalam hidupnya.

"Terimakasih Tuan Im.. Terimakasih untuk semunya..."

* * *

"APA?! Joonmyeon kami akan pindah?!" serentak siswa dan siswi dikelas 3-A sedikit kaget dengan pengumuman yang di katakan oleh guru mereka Tuan Lee , Lee hanya menganguk pelan , mengingat bahwa ia juga sangat sedih kehilangan murid terbaiknya yang selalu ia harapkan kemajuanya disetiap kelasnya.

"SSST! Be quite ! Jangan kalian membuat Joonmyeon-sshi merasa tidak nyaman!" ujarnya yang membuat yang lain menganguk pelan terkecuali Jinri dan Henry yang terdiam lemas

'Joonmyeon-ya...' Pekik mereka dalam hati sedikit kecewa

* * *

"Henry , Jinri aku.."

"Kami tahu Joonmyeon..Kabar kepindahanmu langsunng menyebar 5 menit setelah itu terjadi. Whoa just whoa president kim.. kau memang idola sekolah kami.." desih Henry dengan muka tak puas sedangkan Jinri sendiri hanya bisa terdiam.

"Henry , Jinri maafkan aku... aku juga tidaak tahu kalau aku akan pindah ke sekolah lain , bahkan aku tak mengambil test ujian masuk XOXO High sama sekali , kalian juga tahukan betapa sulit dan mahalnya masuk sekolah bergengsi itu?" ujar joonmyeon yang dengan pelan mencoba menjelaskan siatuasinya , ketika ia melihat ekpressi Henry berubah sedikit lebih baik, ia segera menghela nafasnya lega.

"Jadi...mereka...mengirimkanmu surat beasiswa begitu saja?" tanya Jinri semakin bingung

"Ya aku rasa begitu.."

"Ya tuhan! Aku tahuuuuu ini akan terjadi! Aku tahu Joonmyeon kita terlalu sempurna untuk masuk ke sekolah seni di busan! Kau hebat Joonmyeon-ya!" teriaknya , membanggakan kawanya dengan aksen busan. Jinri dan Joonmyeon hanya membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Ah..tapi kalau kau pindah sekolah berarti kau juga akan pindah ke seoul..."

"dan kami tak dapat menemuimu setiap hari atau pun berkunjung ke toko rotimu..." bisik Jinri

Joonmyeon segera terdiam

Toko Roti!

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa tentang toko dan rumah kecilnya?

"Um...Aku akan selalu pulang setiap minggu ke busan dan.. Jinri , Henry?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah...bisakah kalian menjaga toko rotiku ketika aku pergi? Aku percaya kalian dapat menjaganya dengan baik , aku bahkan akan menggaji kalian.." bisik Joonmyeon yang membuat keduanya tersenyum seketika

"Tentu! Kami akan menjaga dan menunggumu di akhir pekan untuk datang dan mengunjungiku dan Jinri!" Sahut henry yang segera merangkul Joonmyeon dan Jinri dalam pelukan erat

"Kawan selamanya?"

"Kawan selamanya.."


End file.
